El hijo de Charles Jackson Chase
by SevenestCaelum
Summary: — ¡Annabeth y él no tuvieron ningún hijo llamado Finnick Odair! —Atenea se enfureció por la insinuación —Debe ser la tercera generación, Zeus, Charles debió tener un hijo. / Post-TLO. Pre-CF. Crossover. Drabble Serie.


**Todo el Universo de Percy Jackson y de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan y Suzanne Collins respectivamente.**

**...**

Hey there!

Esto se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, siempre había pensado en Finnick y Percy como personas similares, en sus capacidades y dones. Es mi primer crossover y fanfic de ambas series, espero que les guste. Se sitúa después de El último héroe del Olimpo y Pre-En Llamas.

Los capítulos serán cortos, porque trabajo y demás.

Pueden seguirme en twitter, y dejarme opiniones ahí si quieren: FourFeeling

* * *

**El hijo de Charles Jackson Chase.**

**(Drabble-Serie) (CrossOver) (Post-El último héroe del Olimpo y Pre-En Llamas)**

Prefacio.

Llegando al solsticio de invierno, la asamblea de los Olímpicos se reunía, como siempre. Los doce dioses se encontraban en una dura discusión que incluía más que nada a los tres grandes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, y a la diosa Atenea. Después de mucho tiempo, el nombre 'Percy Jackson' volvía a salir a discusión.

— ¡Si el muchacho hubiera aceptado la inmortalidad hubiera sido peor! — bramó Poseidón.

— ¿Cómo puede ser peor? ¡Ese muchacho es hijo de un semidiós! El último hijo de Poseidón fue Perseus Jackson, el murió hace diez años. No hay manera. — los ojos de Zeus brillaron, y un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Annabeth y él no tuvieron ningún hijo llamado Finnick Odair! —Atenea se enfureció por la insinuación —Debe ser la tercera generación, Zeus, Charles debió tener un hijo, el único hijo de Perseus y Annabeth fue Charles.

— Tenía la maldición de Aquiles, quizás eso contribuyó — ideó Poseidón — Percy fue uno de los mestizos más poderosos, salvó al Olimpo, no lo olvides.

El señor de los cielos gruñó, Norteamérica había cambiado, el Olimpo seguía sobre el Empire State, pero, en una región central, el país antes llamado Estados Unidos se sumía en el caos, ellos no podían intervenir, no habían demasiados héroes como para influenciarles, y el Campamento Mestizo se hallaba escondido, en algún lugar en las fronteras del país de Panem. Después del sacrificio de su hijo, Poseidón no podía creer que la humanidad hubiera creado algo tan atroz como Los Juegos del Hambre, era inaudito, los hijos de Ares reinaban allí, algunos de Némesis y dioses menores. La discusión surgió en cuanto apareció un semi-mestizo que vivía en el Distrito Cuatro, tenía todas las características de ser hijo de Poseidón, hasta osaron darle un tridente. El problema era que Perseus Jackson había muerto ya hace diez años, el mayor de sus hijos, del que estuvo más orgulloso murió, como héroe. El único hijo que tuvo con Annabeth Chase, fue Charles Jackson, de él no sabían nada, Poseidon olvido seguirle la pista cuando se sumía en el dolor de la partida de su hijo favorito. Ni sabían en qué distrito estaba, pero ahora, ese Finnick Odair, se parecía tanto en apariencia a Charles que les causó una conmoción tan grande, que olvidaron que no era posible que los poderes del mar se hubieran transmitido hasta la tercera generación. O eso parecía.

— Puedo mandar a una de mis cazadoras a buscarlo, ya que no podemos mandar más sátiros al Capitolio — se ofreció Artemisa — Odair no parece peligroso. — agregó.

— No — dijo Poseidón — En honor a Percy, déjame ir, y que una cazadora me acompañe. — Artemisa se removió en su trono.

— Señor Zeus — dijo — Si usted me lo permite, quiero enviar a su hija Thalía, como mi lugarteniente, es la más apta.

— Si solo es para mera información, pueden ir, y si llegan a encontrar oportunidad, arreglen Panem, la asamblea se levanta. — Zeus levantó sus brazos, y Poseidón inmediatamente desapareció con una brisa marina, _debía buscar al hijo de Charles Jakcson._

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Pueden dejarme sus reviews, y sus cuentas de Twitter, si desean que les avise la actualización.

SevenestCaelum~


End file.
